everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Made For Each Other
This is a fanfic by Grimm Master and SabineForce. Only they are allowed to edit it. Plot Basically, it surronds Handsome Charming, Princess C.S, and Darl Charming in a weird love triagle. Characters Princess Poem and Princess Common Sense Darl Charming Handsome Charming Eve Nimble Some guy Darl talks to on the phone. We'll work on this as we go along Proluge Princess Common Sense danced through the halls of her castle, happy and cheerful as can be. C.S was never like this, and even her closest friend was surprised. C.S boyfriend, Darl Charming, was visting and she was extremely happy. C.S skipped into the grand hall and saw Darl talking on his mirror phone. "Honestly, she beautiful. I can't help my self." She heard Darl say. C.S smiled. He must be talking about her. "But I can't break up with Common Sense agian. And for ever, yeah. Just Poem's more my type." Darl countied. C.S's smile turned into a frown. Darl liked Poem? And was going to break up with C.S forever? ''Her eyes filled with tears and ran down the hall. The clops of her high heels caught Darl attention. He looked up and saw her ember highlights flew by. "I gotta go." He said to the person on the phone. Darl ran up the C.S's room and ran into Poem. "Heeyy Poem." He said nervously. He was anything but confrotable talkin with his crush. "LISTEN HERE, YOUNG MAN!" Poem pipped, holding up a fist. "YOU DO NOT BREAK UP WITH MY COUSIN AND MAKE HER UPSET.' Poem started backing up on him and down the hall. She punched him in the stomach as hard as she could. Darl fall down a flight of stairs, not knowing they were their. Poem clapped her hands together. "AND I DON"T LIKE YOU!" Poem yelled. That day, was just the begging of a whole new view on many things for many people. Chapter One Darell ran to his dorm room as quick as he could. He had ran into Poem -His crush- and Common Sense -His ex-girlfriend- in the halls. He loved Poem and yet she didnt. Instead she punched him hard really hard! which lead to him falling down He opened his door and saw his cousin, Handsome, standing by his bed. "Hey Handsome or should I call you Hans?" asked Darell. "Which ever one you like" Repiled Handsome meanly Darell just went to his bed and sat on it. Handsome did the same. "Darell, I trust you." Handsome said. Darell nodded. "I like Common Sense." Hans blurted out. Darell started at his cousin, surprised. It would be totally awkward to have you cousin likening you ex-girlfriend. "You like C.S, Handsome?" Darell asked. ________________________________________________________________________________________ Poem danced around her dorm, just as normal as ever. She tripped on her bags she left on the ground muiltable times, but you can't stop Poem from being Poem. C.S, on the other hand, sat on her bed crying. Poem danced her way over to her cousins bed. She tripped and fall onto it and noticed her cousin was crying. "C.S, is something wrong?"She asked. C.S nodded and pointed to a dart board that Ppem had on the other side of the room. "Darell." C.S wispered "Oh. Darell." Poem said. She wasn't to sure what the present Eve gave her had to do with Darell, but she was their to help. Poem hugged her cousin, trying to act like she cared. Poem looked over at the window. Eve had saved her. "Got to go, C.S" Poem said. She jumped onto a vine and slid down. "Some caring person you are." C.S mumbled. Chapter Two Poem sang to herself as she danced down the cobble stoned paths of the village of book end. Eve watched as her best friend spun around in circles. "Poem, when you fall because you are dizzy, don't ask me to pay the medical plays." Eve said. Po laughed at what Eve said. "I wasn't supposed to me funny." Eve said. Po shrugged and contuied dancing. "Is that Darell?" Eve said and squinted her eyes. "Darell? RUN" Po said and grabbed her friends hand, dragging her into an alleyway. "PO! What are we doing?" Eve asked. "Hiding." Po wispered "Why?" Eve Asked again. "Would you hide from a guy that broke up with your sister or best friend because they liked YOU?" Poem asked. Eve laughed. "Eh, no. Because no guy likes me or Liz, or Kammie, or Terry." Eve snorted. Poem rolled her eyes. Chapter Three Handsome walked around looking for C.S, Out of no where Audery Good popped out in front of Handsome. Handsome let out a huge sigh. ''Well I can't tell C.S. that I like her thought Hans. "Yes Audery what can I be of service for you today" asked Hans. "Well I was looking for C.S I'm wondering if you know where her room was" said Audery An idea filled Hans head he could see C.S if he showed Audery her room. "Come with me Audery" said Hans as he walked. Audery followed him happyily. After a few minutes they were there. Hans knocked on C.S's door. C.S opened the door to see who it was. "Oh hello Hand-Hans and Audrey"